Saturday School
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Complete! Anyway, Richard's angry and depressed, Kori's the new girl, Rachel's really smart, and Garfield's really dumb. No one really ends up learning from their tutor. Pairs: RichKori, slight GarRach
1. Prologue

I'm totally revising this story, just so you guys know. It'll be a lot different, just not this first chapter, it's pretty much the same. I hope you like this version better! I'm working on the second chapter right now, and it should be up really soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Kori Anders stopped in front of her new school, staring up at the gigantic building where she'd be learning for at least this entire year. The building had the words "Gotham High" sprawled across what she took to be the gymnasium in huge letters. 

Suddenly, someone collided with her. Hard. Everything she was holding fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" an angry senior yelled. Kori, whose eyes had started to fill up with tears, attempted to shuffle her papers back into her folders. _The unfairness of it all! Why did Koma have to move us here? I have no friends, and everyone is so mean! No wonder. Koma loves making my life miserable._ Then she looked up and almost gasped.

"I am very sorry, but I was standing still!" said Kori in a voice a lot shriller than she had thought she had. She couldn't help it. This guy was…_hot_, a word Kori never found herself using before. His long, jet-black locks were spiked interestingly, and sunglasses covered his eyes, not even the silhouettes showing through. From what she could see of his expression, though, he looked extremely surprised about something, but quickly his face contorted with anger.

"You mean to say _I_ bumped into you?" he growled. Kori had the impression he was not very happy with her right now. Leaving would be a good alternative.

"No, I am very sorry. I...I believe I shall be late for class. Good bye!" she said, gathering up her things and running.

* * *

Richard Grayson still heard Bruce berating him in his head. "At least _try_ to like it here, Dick! You've been like this for the past ten years, and now it's worse. You need to grow up and get over it!" he had yelled. Richard gritted his teeth. Like _that_ was ever going to happen. Bruce just didn't get that you never "got over" your parents dying. Richard hated him. 

Then came this redhead just staring at the stupid school. Who _does_ that? Richard bumped into her, just for the fun of it. He heard her shriek and he almost laughed. Almost. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

She looked up at him with the most innocent look he had ever seen. Not only that, but she was absolutely gorgeous. She tucked her long, soft-looking red hair behind her ear. Even that everyday little action sent his mind whirling. He almost reached out to help her and wipe away the tears that were quickly forming in her huge, jade eyes.

"I am very sorry, but I was standing still!" she said. Her voice seemed kind of high for a girl like her. Maybe that's what happens right after someone you don't even know bumps into and starts yelling for no apparent reason. Richard wouldn't know.

"You mean to say _I _bumped into you?" he growled at her. The girl shook her head fearfully.

"No, I'm sorry. I--I believe I shall be late for class. Good bye!" she said, gathering her things and running. Richard watched her go, and couldn't help thinking, _Her accent's cute. _And, _The bell for homeroom won't ring for another ten minutes!

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Kori sighed, wishing she hadn't ended up coming to school on a Saturday within her first week. 

Transferring from her private schooling on the island of Tamaran to Gotham High a month into the school year, Kori still had no idea of what was going on. All introductions and such had been made in the first week, and Kori had missed it. She was, apparently, supposed to find her classes on her own, manage her homework and her unpacking at the same time, and study for tests she didn't know existed until the day they were given. Needless to say, she was falling behind.

Her homeroom teacher had given her another test, to measure how good she was in every subject. Finding the results exceptional, she allowed Kori to sign up for some extra credit. The foreigner was now tutoring failing students on Saturdays, giving her even less time, but a way to catch up.

Kori was the second one in the classroom that Saturday, beaten only by a violet-haired girl who looked very familiar. "Greetings! Is it not a glorious morning?" she tried. The girl looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. Kori did not take that as a good sign, and her smile faltered.

"No," the girl replied monotonously. Kori snapped her fingers.

"I remember! You are in my history class, yes? Your name is...Rachel?" Rachel merely nodded and returned to the book she was reading, and Kori's shoulders slumped. Friends were not easy to make at this school.

A scrawny blonde bounced into the room, grinning widely when he saw the two girls there. "Hel-lo, ladies. How's it going?" He turned to Kori, who was trying not to giggle. "I'm Gar. And you are...?"

"Kori Anders. I have just moved here." Gar beamed at her, and Kori rethought her judgment of Gotham High. "I have not seen you in any of my classes, though, Gar..."

"Oh, I'm in all the dumb classes. They just don't recognize my potential," he said airily, waving it off. "I'm a tutoree. You two are probably tutors, right?" Kori nodded, and Rachel said nothing. Gar swaggered over to her. "Hey."

Rachel looked up from her book again with obvious distaste. "What do you want?"

Gar smiled cheekily. "You." Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to her book, but Kori could have sworn she saw the black-clad girl blush.

The clock struck seven, and Gar sat down. "I believe it is just us," Kori said thoughtfully. Just then, the door opened and in stepped the last person she had wanted to see. The sunglass-wearing jerk who'd yelled at her on her first day. He eyed the three in there critically before sitting down. His presence seemed to chill the very air. Kori decided she had forgiven him for nearly running her over, and tried to make conversation. "Hello. I am Kori. What is your name?"

The teen ignored her, currently caught in a glaring contest with Gar. "Forget him, Kori," Gar advised. "That's Prick Grayson, hair to Wayne Enterprises. He doesn't deserve attention." Kori frowned in confusion, while 'Prick Grayson' leaned towards Gar.

"First of all, it's _Dick_ Grayson. Secondly, it's 'heir,' not 'hair,' which you have almost none of, and thirdly, shut up," he said menacingly, his voice husky but curiously pleasing to the ears.

"Not like that name doesn't fit you any better! And the day I go bald is the day pigs fly!" Gar replied, just as menacingly. Dick snorted and glared up at Kori. At least, she thought he was glaring, she couldn't see his eyes.

"Well?" he snarled. Kori flinched a little, but held her ground.

"Well what?" she asked semi-politely.

"Are you tutoring, or is this a complete waste of my time?"

Rachel slammed her book shut and stared Dick down. "Coming here is completely optional, and you know that. Furthermore, we were introducing ourselves and _not_ wasting time before you came in here. I don't think anything else you do on a Saturday would possibly be of any beneficial value, so therefore we are not wasting your time. We're wasting ours, having to listen to you. I suggest you shut up, sit back, and don't interrupt," she replied casually, as if she were just commenting on the weather.

"Whoa," Gar surmised.

Dick was speechless for a second, and after that realized that nothing he said would make a difference. Rachel was right, and it wasn't like anyone here would care if Bruce made him come, and that he wasn't here because he wanted to be.

"Perhaps we have begun rather...badly. We shall start over. I am Kori. You are?" she asked Gar.

"Gar."

Rachel sighed. "Rachel."

Dick said nothing, and Kori wisely believed she shouldn't point that out. "Wonderful. Now, Gar, Dick, what subjects are you most behind in?"

Gar thought a little bit. "Everything." Kori decided to go with that, since it didn't look like Dick was going to answer any time soon.

"Very well..." Her face brightened. "A trivia game!" She piled out four different books, from four different classes. "Gar, pick: math, science, history, or English." She frowned. "No English, we shall do that later. Math, science, or history."

"Um...history."

"Hmm..." Kori flipped through the pages of the book. "What was the conflict of the War of 1812?"

"Oh, that's easy!" crowed Gar. "Napoleon dropped a bomb on Pearl Harbor!" Kori giggled.

"No. Dick?" The raven-haired 'tutoree' had been sitting silently, spacing. "Dick? Are you there?" Kori asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and glared at her.

"What?"

Kori sighed and handed the book to Rachel, while Dick pushed his chair back and set his feet on the desk. Kori frowned at him. "Dick, please sit correctly. If the rest of us can do that, you must be able to as well." Dick smirked.

"I can...but what makes you think I want to?"

"Dick_, pleas_e."

"Make me."

Kori stood still for a moment, then, much to Dick's shock, pulled the desk out from under his feet. As his shoes fell to the floor with a bone-shaking bang, Kori calmly scooted the desk back to its original position and smiled sweetly. "You said 'make me', yes?"

"I didn't mean it!" he gasped. Kori's eyes widened.

"I am sorry! I am still new to the 'sarcasm' used here. I apologize most profusely, friend." Dick sent her a contempt-full look, and she knew she was not forgiven. "Please, do not hold a grudge. They can only do harm. And perhaps I really was in your way the last time we met, but I have not held grudges for you pushing me over."

"That was you?" Dick asked. Kori frowned.

"You do not remember me?" Dick shook his head disinterestedly, although he should have known. This girl was always getting on his nerves, it was no wonder she was the same person he'd met not three days ago. _She's definitely just as hot_, Dick thought absently, and then mentally slapped himself. "That is fine, now we may REALLY start over." She sat down next to him. "What would you normally be doing on a Saturday?"

"None of your business," he answered, starting to doodle on the desk. Kori grabbed his hand and lifted it up.

"Do you want to be the one cleaning that up?" she asked sternly. Dick almost laughed.

"Like I would. That's what this place has janitors for." Kori's frown deepened, and she tightened her hold on Dick's hand slightly.

"Please, Dick, you are only making their job harder." Dick shrugged, uncaring.

"Look Kori, if you're teaching, then teach. I've got half a mind to walk out right now."

"You've got half a mind, period," muttered Rachel. Kori wisely shuffled around papers so Dick wouldn't hear. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Just let me know what you think! If you'd rather I keep the other one up, let me know, but I just wanted to make it more believable... 


	3. Chapter 2

Super-short chapter, but...yeah. I just felt like writing something...next one'll be three times as long, probably more, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

It was hard to believe Kori had ever gotten through that day. Dick was impossible. He downright refused to participate, never smiled, and had nothing but insults to share. As if Kori didn't have enough to worry about already. 

She packed up her things, noticing that Rachel had left, and Gar had sneakily followed her. Dick was swearing and searching the pockets of his jacket for something, completely ignoring her presence. Determined to set things right, Kori cleared her throat. "I'm very glad you decided to come today, Dick, even though you did not want to."

Dick glared at her. "If I had my way, I wouldn't be going to this school at all." So much for making things right between them.

"Very well. Maybe I shall see you on Monday." Dick ignored her, discontinuing the search in his pockets.

Kori had only walked a few blocks before she realized she was being followed. Turning round, she saw Dick there with his usual scowl. "What're you looking at?" he hissed, pushing past her.

"Why are you coming this way?"

"Maybe I live over this way."

"Oh." She caught up to him. He didn't seem to mind that she was walking beside him, but was completely silent. Kori didn't like this silence. "Why do you not like Rachel, Gar, and me? Have we done something wrong?" she asked innocently. Dick made no move to answer. "Dick?"

"Just shut up, okay?" he answered harshly. Kori recoiled, hurt, but didn't think too much of it. He'd been acting this way all day, to all of them. She was starting to figure out that she shouldn't take this personally. The two kept walking quietly, and Dick got calmer with every step. Kori stopped in front of her house, but Dick kept going. She shrugged. She hadn't really been expecting a good-bye.

* * *

Again, pointless filler chapter, I know, but... 


	4. Chapter 3

Excuse the grammar/spelling problems...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned below.

* * *

The past week had passed much less hectic-ly, and for that, Kori was grateful. She saw almost nothing of Rachel, except in history class; Gar, except at lunch, or Dick at all. There was no time for her to make any new friends, as she'd heard from a teacher that, to get in a decent college, she'd have to play one or two school sports, and have loads of extracurriculars. As if she didn't have enough to do. 

When Kori woke up that Saturday morning, she sighed in relief. Hopefully she'd have an easy day ahead, with the only problem being Dick. Kori frowned. _Why _Dick had to be a problem was beyond her. Gar and Rachel may have been...less than friendly, but she was almost sure she had done nothing wrong. Perhaps he was just prejudiced against everyone in the room, but Kori was determined to show him today that she had nothing against him, no matter how many chances she had had to hate him.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully, stepping into the classroom. She'd slept in a little, tired from the week, so she was late.

"Hey Kori, what up?" Gar said in reply, interrupting his glare at Dick for a minute. Rachel nodded at her, and returned to a different book than she had had last week. Dick said nothing, but turned his--Kori assumed--cold gaze on her. No longer occupied, Gar yawned and leaned his chair back. "Guess what? We're getting two new people in class today."

"Really?" Kori murmured interestedly.

"Yeah, my best friend is coming in to tutor, is name's Vic Stone. And he practically begged for his girlfriend to join in, because she's supposed to be super smart, but doesn't really pay attention in class." As if on cue, two new teens walked into the classroom, smiling warmly. The first was a very tall boy, and rather muscled. He was completely bald, but the look suited him. His arm was wrapped around a petite girl's waist. She was at least two heads shorter than her boyfriend, but didn't seem to mind. The boyfriend waved.

"Hey y'all, I'm Vic, and this is Karen. Yo, Gar!" Gar jumped up and pumped his fist into Vic's, only to realize halfway that Vic's hand looked a lot stronger the his, and let out a small whimper when they made contact. Vic and Karen chuckled, and Kori found that she liked them immediately.

"Wonderful! I believe the phrase is 'more is merrier' or something of that sort," Kori interjected...well, merrily.

"The more the merrier," Dick muttered from the back of the room.

"Dick! Man, I didn't know you came here!"

"You know each other?" Kori asked interestedly. Surely if _one_ person could get under Dick's shell of unwelcoming-ness, then another shouldn't be too hard.

"Yeah! We played football together in freshman year, remember?" Dick nodded indifferently, and Kori's hopes deflated a bit. Vic didn't seem too troubled, and rubbed his hands together. "So, when do we get started?"

Kori took her place by Dick, and Rachel and Vic went with Gar and Karen, respectively. Dick glared as she approached. "What is it with you? Why can't you go with Green Bean over there and leave me with the Goth girl? At least she doesn't talk half as much." He was probably in a bad mood.

"Because, as you said, Rachel is very quiet, and Gar is very outgoing. Also, you do not talk much and I talk very much. It is to get everyone to open up." Dick rolled his eyes. "I could go tutor Gar, if you happen to enjoy Rachel's company more. And if you could not call anyone names anymore, it would be appreciated." Dick made no response, until he realized Kori was waiting for him to answer.

"Doesn't matter," he said gruffly, opening up the textbook in front of him and beginning to read. Kori smiled happily and read along with him.

* * *

"Dick, you do realize that you need no help at all?" Kori said, stopping him in the middle of a sentence. 

"About time you figured that out. Are you going to leave me alone now?" Dick answered exasperatedly. Kori giggled, something that was slowly but surely growing on him.

"No. I will stalk you until the end of your days, I believe I have already told you that."

"At least your sarcasm is improving."

"Is it?" Dick glanced over in her direction, honestly not sure if she was serious or not, but saw that she was holding in laughter. He actually felt the urge to smile, not smirk, but ignored it. "But really, Dick, you do not seem as though you do not understand. What _I _do not understand is why your grades are still so low--"

"AHHHHH!" yelled Gar, jumping up. Rachel covered her ears and groaned, while Kori, Vic, Dick, and Karen turned to stare in alarm. "My brain hurts!" Kori, Vic, and Karen laughed and relaxed, while Dick and Rachel exchanged looks of disbelief and disgust. Gar was _such _a child.

Kori returned to the book, frowning. "I forgot what I had been saying..."

"Nothing important," Dick droned. "As usual."

Kori rolled her beautiful emerald eyes. _Not that I think they're beautiful or anything_, Dick thought hurriedly. "Now, now, Dick. You _must_ stop insulting me, or I just might remember, and I believe that I have gathered enough to know you do not wish to talk about whatever it was." Dick shrugged, returning to the boring contents of the textbook, painfully aware of Kori scooting closer next to him to read over his shoulder.

* * *

"Today has been wonderful! Much learning has been done, and everyone is in such a good mood!" chirped Kori, starting to pack up her things. 

"If by 'everyone' you mean 'you,' then, yeah," Dick muttered, standing up. Vic and Karen shut their books as well, standing up and stretching. Gar and Rachel had stopped a while ago, and were now bickering, unaware of anything going on around them.

"Well, that was boring. We should all go out for pizza or something. I'm starved," said Karen.

"Maybe later, my folks are waiting for me at home," Vic cut in, and Gar said the same.

"Okay then, maybe next time. How about you, Dick?" asked Karen kindly, unwilling to leave anyone out, even if it happened to be the most disagreeable person in the world. He shook his head, scowling, and Kori clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"_Please_, Dick? It will be very enjoyable, and we are to spend possibly the rest of the year with each other, and the bonding time is much needed." Dick still shook his head, mumbling under his breath exactly what he thought of 'bonding time.' Kori stuck her bottom lip out, and her chin began to quiver. Honestly, Dick thought he'd never seen anything as ridiculous nor as adorable in his life.

"Fine. Whatever." Kori's pout dissolved into a smile, and Vic slapped him on the back. Gar stood to the side, trying not to laugh and covering it up wth a cough, and Rachel, Vic, and Karen were obviously thinking along the same lines. "Only if you stop bothering me about it," Dick told Kori. He didn't want people thinking she actually _made _him. They all did anyway. "Come on, Kori, let's just go."

"Go where?" asked Gar. Dick froze.

"...Nowhere..."

"Why would _she_ be coming with you? Have you two got something going on that I don't know about?" he teased. Dick stepped forward threateningly.

"Don't ever even think that again," he growled. Kori tugged at his sleeve.

"I do not understand. Has Gar said something offensive?"

"Nope. I was just wondering if you two spend hours after Saturday school making o--" Dick stalked out of the classroom, dragging Kori with him, and didn't stop until he reached the parking lot, ignoring her protests.

"Why?" Kori asked, unable to gather her thoughts yet.

"Gar's an idiot. Don't listen to him."

"Dick, what have I said about the name-calling?"

"What are you, my..." He shook his head. "Get off my case, Kori."

"Then do not call Gar bad names!"

"Fine! Then don't listen to him!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You're home."

"Fi--oh." Kori blushed a little bit. "I would not like to leave on a bad note..." She walked a little _too_ close for comfort, and then hugged him, releasing quickly and running into her house. Dick was choking on air, or so he thought. He couldn't breathe, and was sure he was turning blue. She'd just _hugged _him.

"Too late, Kori, you've left on a _very_ bad note," he muttered, as soon as he had his voice back. Dick was lying through his teeth, and he knew it. He felt like skipping the whole way back home.

* * *

Thank you to **Starsoffire, Royalfire14, cartoonfire, Agent of the Divine One, and Ariel34652** for reviewing the last chapter! Lots of 'fire's there...I was going to have my penname be 'PhoenixFire' originally, but it was already taken and I didn't want to add any numbers, lol. 


	5. Chapter 4

HELP!

For my sequel to Yeah, Another High School Story, I can't think of any fluffy moments a GF Kori and BF Rich would have...I don't know, like a walk along the beach or something? But I can't explain it in detail. And then, what would someone do to someone else's boyfriend to get on the girlfriend's nerves? I can't think of anything on that, either...please help me! I might have to take down the sequel, the ideas are just not coming :(

Anyway, here's chapter...I lost count...and I don't own Teen Titans or Japan.

* * *

Kori had barely been able to concentrate on her classes all week. She looked forward to Saturdays more than anything. Funnily enough, she could never get Dick out of her mind. She'd giggle at random moments, remembering the look on his face as she'd hugged him, and cause the class to stare at her as though she were some kind of alien. She'd stop and daydream while walking to class, just reminiscing about the past two Saturdays and snap out of her daze when people started to yell at her for blocking the hallways. Then came Firday night, and she'd been buried in homework assignments for the weekend. 

The redhead had never been so tired in her life. She'd had so much homework to tackle last night, she hadn't gotten anywhere until two o'clock in the morning. Then she'd had to wake up at six to come to the Saturday school. Trudging into class, she sat down at a desk, laid down her head, and promptly fell asleep. Dick raised his eyebrows, and Gar poked her.

"I think she's dead."

"Shut up, Gar," Dick growled. Karen came over and shook Kori gently.

"Kori? Wake up, sunshine, it's a bright new day." Kori groaned and lifted her head, deciding that that took far too much effort before she fell back asleep. Vic chuckled, and Rachel was struck with an idea.

"Hey, Kori? Dick and Gar started a fight, and...ouch, it looks like Gar's got a broken arm," she whispered. Kori shot up immediately, gasping.

"Gar! Gar, are you alright? Would you like for me to call the four-one-one?" Gar grinned and waved, shaking his head.

It took a while for Kori to calm down and believe that Gar was really okay, or to trust Dick and Gar anywhere near each other. After she _had_ calmed down, her sleepiness returned, but she fought it off, determined to make it through the day.

"Dick, do you..." She yawned, covering it up with her hand. "Do you understand problem ten?"

"Kori, if you're so tired, why'd you come in the first place?" he asked irritably. Truthfully, he'd been looking forward to another visit with the happy, bubbly girl, but she was neither happy nor bubbly now.

Kori shrugged. "How could I leave you..." She yawned again. "All alone?" Dick shook his head and returned to his page, before he felt a weight on his shoulder.

* * *

"Repeat after me. The quantity of X to the Y power over two X squared plus Y cubed is multiplied by the cube root of X plus Y over three," Rachel read in a clear but monotonous voice. 

"The little frowny face thing…oh yeah, it's a parenthemases…then there's X and a baby Y and a line and then two X and a baby two plus Y and a baby three and a smiley face thing…oh yeah, that's the other parenthemases…and there's another X and a checkmark with an even babier three and another line and there's a three under it," Gar said, struggling to read it from the pages of the book and not paying attention to Rachel at all. Rachel sighed, almost used to this, and it was only the third Saturday. Pathetic.

"What part of 'repeat after me' do you not understand?"

"I get that part. It's the stuff after it I kinda tuned out." She groaned, looking over to Vic and Karen, who were immersed in quiet conversation, and then over to Dick and Kori. She shook her head. Those two were so obvious, she was ready to pull her hair out from frustration. Kori had fallen asleep on Dick's shoulder, and he was reading silently with a small smile twisted on to his mouth. Gar noticed as well, and wasn't quite so mature about it.

"Dick and Kori! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-I-N-G!" Rachel smacked him over the head.

"There are two 'S's, numbskull," she muttered, but didn't bother scolding him for the elementary-school-worthy rhyme. Dick glared at him.

"She's just sleeping, you idiot."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Suuuure."

"It's not like _you_ would know. You've probably never scored a date in your life!"

"I have too! Rachel, would you go out on a date with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, no?"

Undaunted, Gar tried again. "Hey, Karen! Do you want to--" Vic sent him a glare, and Gar chuckled weakly. "Go on a date with Vic?" Karen rolled her eyes. Gar turned back to Dick. "I'm pretty sure, if Kori was up, she'd--" The glare he got from Dick was so much worse than Vic's, Gar nearly melted in his seat. "Nevermind."

* * *

"And the bayonet drove through his heart, thus, killing him," Karen droned. She slammed the book shut. "I know where _I'd_ like to stick that bayonet..." Vic almost chuckled, but caught himself just in time. 

"Karen, come on, at least _try_ to get some learning done!"

"I did, didn't I? I read this entire, messed-up, sorry excuse for a piece of literature. Can we go get pizza now? I'm starved."

Vic rolled his eyes. "You just wanna leave those two alone," he whispered, jabbing his thumb over in Dick and Kori's direction. Karen grinned.

"How'd you know? But come on, Vic, you have to admit, this is frustrating. Let's just go to the bathroom or something, you know." Vic shrugged. "Hey, you guys!" Karen yelled to the rest of the room, still quiet enough not to wake Kori. "Let's take a quick break, you know, all this learning is hurting my head." Gar wholeheartedly agreed, and Rachel shot Karen a knowing glance, agreeing as well.

"Hey, Dick, you coming?" asked Gar.

Dick waved them off. "No. I'm gonna finish the chapter." Gar shrugged and led the way out the door.

Noticing them gone, Dick bookmarked his page and attempted to stare at Kori without disturbing her. She'd been fast asleep for the past two hours, and hadn't moved from her spot on his shoulder. He shifted a little bit so she was in a more comfortable position, and smirked as she stirred to loop her arms around his neck.

"Dick?" she murmured. Had he woken her?

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. Kori didn't answer, obviously out cold. Dick toyed with the notion that she might have been dreaming about him, but banished it. One, he didn't care. He didn't. Not at all...okay, it was obvious he did. Two, who in their right mind would be as Kori-ish as Kori and still care about him? He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and reveling in the feeling. He'd never had a girlfriend. Since his parents' deaths ten years ago, he'd never opened up. But the possibility of becoming that close to Kori was a pleasant one.

Mentally shaking off the thought, he returned to his book just as the others came back in. Even Gar had the sense not to say anything as they finished up the tutoring session.

* * *

"Wonderful!" Kori mumbled, waking up. She opened her eyes to see all the others staring at her, and grinned sheepishly. "I apologize for falling asleep, I had not meant to do so. How much time has passed?" 

"Four hours," Dick said, his voice laced with amusement. "It's almost time to go home." Kori's eyes widened.

"Four _hours_? Why did you not wake me? I have wasted this _entire_ session, and you have learned _nothing_ from me, and--mfp mhwm pfp..." She kept ranting for a little bit, not realizing that Dick had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Kori, no big deal. I just finished this book. We didn't want you to be all tired when we went out to get lunch."

"Ah...I am terribly sorry for being of no use today..." Gar started to laugh, but covered it up with a fake cough. Dick glared at him, and Kori feared the worst. "You two have stayed away from each other, yes?"

"Believe me, if I had my way, Gar would have a one-way ticket to Japan," Dick muttered.

"Alright, alright, stop the fighting. Let's go ride in my baby!" yelled Vic. Everyone gave him strange looks. "Aw, y'all are messed up. My _car_."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting around a table in the pizza place while Vic and Gar argued over whether they should get the meat lovers or the veggie lovers pizza. Dick sighed exasperatedly, plonking his head in his hands. He felt someone touch his shoulder gently and looked up. 

"Are you undamaged?" Kori asked, raising her voice so she could be heard over the argument. He scowled.

"Apart from the fact that I'm going deaf, then, yeah." Kori giggled, scooting closer to him.

"You do not find it in the least bit humorous?" He shrugged.

"I guess it's funny the first time, but I bet even _you'll_ be tired of it come next week."

"...Blubbery, slimy, tofu!"

"It's better than meat! And there IS no tofu in a veggie lovers pizza, birdbrain!"

"Well, I need my meat! Why do you think I'm so tall and you're a twig? I get my food!"

"Well, go without it for one day, will you?"

"_Shut up!_" Rachel growled. They stopped immediately. "We are getting one with meat, one with vegetables, and a big one with cheese for us normal people. No more bickering, or _both _of you will be shipped off to Japan." Gar and Vic muttered something under their breaths, but slid down in their seats and were quiet.

Kori didn't like the silence. "What have I missed today?"

Gar shrugged. "Nothing much. Not that I didn't learn a lot, 'cause Rae...chel's an awesome tutor," he added quickly. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

"It was pretty quiet, Kori, don't worry about it," Dick summed up. Rachel raised an eyebrow. She'd never thought she'd see the day when Dick Grayson contributed to a conversation without having an insult to go with it, but then again, she never thought she'd see Gar this silent, either.

Their pizza arrived, and everyone chowed down. Vic and Gar opened their mouths to complain about how bad the other's pizza smelled or looked, but one look from Rachel silenced them again. Kori rambled on about nothing in particular, and Dick listened, nodding his head every now and then, but mostly concentrating on the wonderful sound of her voice.

A violent rumbling disrupted the semi-calm atmosphere, and Vic jumped up. "Sorry, my mom's calling me." He left to take the phone call.

"Where in the world did he get that ring? The vibrations from that probably measured up to a six on the Richter Scale," muttered Rachel.

"More like eleven," grumbled Dick.

"What's the Rik-ter Scale again?" questioned Gar. Rachel groaned.

* * *

Vic had apparently forgotten to pick up his little sister from her friend's house, or something of that sort, and had to high-tail it back home. He dropped the rest off at the school, apologizing that he couldn't take them all to their individual houses, but they had waved it off. Rachel, Gar, and Karen had gone one direction, and Dick and Kori the other.

"Are you shy?" asked Kori forwardly. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"But you are much friendlier now that we have known you for some time. Shy people are ones that are reluctant to open up at first. That is a very good description of you." Dick shrugged. "Well then, I suppose it does not matter. We are your friends now." Friends. He'd never applied that word to anyone, let alone five people he'd known for three weeks.

"Sure."

They reached Kori's house, and the two stopped. Kori's cheeks were turning pink slowly. "Something wrong?" asked Dick in what he hoped was an indifferent voice.

"No," she murmured back. Then, quick as a flash, she kissed his cheek and hurried into her house without looking at him. Dick's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he forgot to breath for a couple of seconds. He then forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and walk away from Kori's house, resisting the urge to run up the front steps and...well, he hadn't really figured the next part out yet. But he knew for a fact that next Saturday school was going to be interesting.

Saturday was his new favorite day of the week.

* * *

Sorry that took FOREVER, I've had tons of homework and stuff. Anyway, if you guys could give me any ideas, that'd be AWESOME.


	6. Chapter 5

OMG I forgot to save the chapter, so whatever you read was just half of it. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Kori bounced out of bed the next week, an inexplicable grin adorning her face. Today was Sautrday, the day she most looked forward to. It was not so much of a lifeline as it had been the past three weeks, as she'd started to make new friends in her classes, but her closest friends met in that classroom every Saturday...and Dick was there. 

It was a beautiful morning, with a bright blue sky and only a slight chill reminding everyone that winter was indeed very close. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees and they now littered the sidewalks and lawns of the neighborhood. Kori breathed everything in, her grin growing wider. Today promised to be a good day.

"Good morning!" she chirped, setting her things down on a desk. Dick, Karen, and Vic were already there, and they greeted her as well. "Where are Gar and Rachel?"

"Sleeping in, I guess," Dick said, shrugging. He gave her a small smile, and she could feel her cheeks burning.

* * *

Dick had been doing a lot of thinking over the past week. More than usual, anyway. There's not a whole lot else you can do when you don't talk to anyone. 

But this time, his train of thought had a specific purpose. Kori. He knew he liked her. How could anyone not? She was..._Kori_. Beautiful, friendly, ridiculously kind, smart, always optimistic...the whole shebang. The question was, what was _he _going to do about it? It wasn't like she thought anything of him.

Yet.

He'd just have to show her he was worth it.

Too bad he wasn't counting on someone else noticing her as well.

* * *

The tutoring session passed rather enjoyably. Dick was far more open than usual, which Kori found strange, but she wasn't complaining. He looked even more handsome than usual when he wasn't angry or depressed. He had a nice sense of humor, too, something she hadn't realized before today. 

"I give up!" she announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dick asked slowly, sounding almost afraid. Kori giggled.

"Of course not! Except for the fact that you learn so abnormally fast I have no idea why you are here at all!" Dick frowned. "It is easy to tell. You deliberately give me the wrong answer. I can see you thinking about it. You may have fooled your teachers for the past twelve years, but it cannot get past me!" she announced playfully.

"Uh-huh. Maybe I'm trying to get the _right_ answer, and I always get it _wrong._ Ever thought of that, genius?"

"I might have, had you not mouthed the right answer at every question before giving me the wrong one." Ooh. She had him there. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to find a good reason for that, but could not come up with anything.

"Um..."

"Why, Dick? You _know_ your grades throughout high school count when applying for a college, and you will get nowhere without them. Why persist in making everyone believe you are ignorant when you could potentially be one of the most intelligent people at this school? Out of the men, I mean." She giggled again. "Women will always be smarter, of course."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"It's on."

"I believe the phrase is...'bring it.'" The two stared at each other for a minute, and then burst into laughter.

"Oi! Keep it down, some of us are trying to study!" said Karen from the other side of the room. Even Vic looked surprised.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked in a hushed voice. Karen glared and continued reading, shoving a piece of paper towards him. "First Quarter Test," he read, "Monday, November third. Ouch. That's a biggie."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Dick added absently. Kori grabbed his hand, and his breath caught for a second.

"Promise me you will do your very best on this test?" she pleaded. How could he refuse?

"I promise." Satisfied with the answer, Kori let go, much to Dick's disappointment.

"Whipped," Vic muttered under his breath. Dick frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, please inform us," Kori added, obviously completely ignorant of the meaning. Dick, however, was just wondering why it was being applied to _him_.

"If you two were dating, that'd be your second name," Vic joked. Dick and Kori blushed.

"Well, we're not.," he grumbled. Kori bit her lip, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, then why don't you? End the suspense already, will you? We all know you like her--"

"No I don't!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Even Karen glanced up from her studying to stare at him. They knew enough about Kori to know she'd take it literally. There was an extremely awkward silence where a choked sound made its way out of Kori's throat, but she covered it up with a forced laugh.

"Of course not! How absurd. However, we are wasting time. We must get back to teaching," she said in a false-cheery voice. His blunt rejection hurt so much more than she had thought it would, and she wasn't sure how long she could hide that fact, especially around him. Thankfully, Rachel and Gar approached her.

"Kori, Gar's having trouble with vocab. I figured you'd be the best person to go to, with all those big words you use all the time. I'll take over whatever you were doing with Dick."

"My pleasure," Kori gushed a little too enthusiastically. "Tell me, Gar, what words are you having trouble with?"

"Um...all of them."

* * *

Kori had never wanted Saturday school to end more. It was terribly awkward whenever she had to make eye-to-sunglasses contact with Dick, and she couldn't help but be horribly embarrassed about memories she had of the past few weeks, one in particular. _What about when I kissed him last week? He must have thought me a...I do not even know._

The end of the day approached, and Kori had never been so grateful. She took an extra long time stacking her belongings in an unnecessarily neat pile, and could see, out of the corner of her eye, Dick deciding whether he should wait for her or not.

"Kori?" he asked. She looked up, as if she had just noticed him there.

"Oh, you need not wait for me. I must still retrieve something from my locker. I shall 'see you next time,' yes?"

"Okay," he said softly, shrugging and walking out. Once he was gone, Kori stopped bustling about and sat down at the desk with her head in her hands.

"Oh X'hal, what now?"

* * *

Sorry again!


	7. Chapter 6

I know I didn't tell a lot of you, but the last chapter was only half up. I forgot to save it before I posted it, so it wasn't finished. I replaced it, so PLEASE read it it's not a filler, something happens! Please read it before you read this one, or it might not make all that much sense.

Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Today was the day, Dick decided. Last Saturday he'd made a mistake, but that was okay. He'd tell her. Judging by her reaction, Kori hadn't thought much of the fact that he 'didn't like her.' Maybe he had a bigger chance than he had originally thought. 

Whistling softly, Dick slipped into some shoes and started to head out the door, but he was stopped by his guardian. "Dick, where are you going? It's seven o'clock on a Saturday," growled Bruce Wayne sleepily. Dick almost chuckled. Moments like these, when Bruce was actually _not_ acting like the power-hungry businessman he was, were priceless.

"Saturday school, remember? You signed me up."

"Right," Bruce replied, somewhat sheepishly. He wasn't really a morning person. "What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"Or rather, I should say, lack thereof. Don't hate the world anymore, do you?" Dick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"See you later, Bruce."

* * *

Kori bit her lip as she walked into class. She wasn't exactly sure what to feel. Everything was so completely confusing. _Maybe I should not have..._

_No._

"Good morning, friends! I have the most wonderful news!" Kori said, trying not to let her anxiety show through.

"Hey, Kori," Dick greeted. Great, more turmoil. She wished her cheeks hadn't turned so red. _They should not be. Not for him._

"What is it?" Gar asked eagerly. "Did they cancel exams?" Rachel snorted from behind her book.

"Of course not, you idiot. The school board didn't cancel them, did they, Kori?" Kori shook her head no.

"Then what?" asked Karen. Kori's throat felt dry. She wasn't _regretting _it, was she? Of course not! It was just that being with Dick here and now...it was unsettling.

"It can wait until the end of class--"

"Which is gonna be a half day. I've got five little brothers and sisters that need taking care of, and Rachel's gotta go home, too, so I'm giving her a ride. We can't leave these three with you, Kori," Vic said. Kori fought the urge to sigh in relief. Good. Less time with Dick.

"Oh, yes. May we begin?"

* * *

_I'll wait until we walk home together, _Dick thought. _Then I'll ask her_. He sat down next to the redhead, grinning.

"What's up, Kori?" She looked skywards.

"I believe that light fixture is directly above us."

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant. What's going on?"

"Oh." She blushed. "I...many...no..."

"It's alright, don't knock yourself out. What are we doing today?" Again, she looked horribly flustered. "Kori, are you sure you're okay?" He grabbed her hand to squeeze, but she pulled it away. _Is she angry about last time?_

"I am most wonderful, please do not worry. I'm not sure...I have been very busy for the past week..."

"That's okay, here. How about Shakespheare?" Kori nodded, her eyes glazing over, and he took this to mean he was on his own. Shaking his head, Dick wondered what in the world was making Kori act so weirdly today.

* * *

_NO!_ Kori's mind screamed as Dick reached for her hand. She pulled it away, eveloping her body in a half-hug, mostly so Dick could not. He looked confused as well, but Kori was near tears. Why did this have to be so hard? They were in high school, for goodness' sake!

Dick began reading Shakespheare on his own, throwing worried glances at her from time to time. This, she gathered, meant she wasn't acting as normally as she was trying so hard to do. Anxiously, she glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes had passsed? How could they still have three hours to go? _Maybe you should just tell them now_, Kori thought to herself. _Get it over with._

She knew she wouldn't. She couldn't bear to hear Dick's reaction, congratulations or otherwise. But still, it was necessary. Maybe then he wouldn't be so worried about her. Wasn't it a good thing, anyway? Maybe she really was starting to fit into this school. Dick would be happy about that, right?

Twelve minutes.

Kori groaned, plopping her head down on her desk. Dick was at her side at once. "Kori, you okay? You look kinda pale, are you sick?"

"No, I am fine. I merely need the 'fresh air.'" She got up and walked out of the door, into the girls's bathroom. Finally, she could breathe.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay in there?" asked Dick worriedly.

"Dick, it's fine. It's a bathroom in a school on a Saturday. I think the serial killers are on break, too." Funnily enough, the statement did not help.

"Shut up, Rachel, you know that's not what I meant! She looked like she was going to throw up or something, can't you just go and check on her?" Dick exploded. Rachel held up her hands in surrender, but Vic intervened.

"Calm down, man. It's Kori, she's fine. Just keep reading, she'll be back in a sec." Dick was not convinced. Something was very wrong with Kori.

* * *

Kori came back an hour later, and Dick looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Rachel and Gar were watching amusedly, shaking their heads. Hopefully, _something_ about today would get these two together. It was driving everyone else nuts.

Time inched by slowly, and Kori felt increasingly worse as class came to an end. This was a bad idea. She shouldn't tell them. Oh, the suspense.

Kori jumped as the hour hand hit ten o'clock. "Oh, too bad, class is over for the day. I will see all of you later!" Dick held her back.

"You forgot your stuff, Kori. And wasn't there something you had to tell us?" Why _him_? Why couldn't he just _leave_? It would make her life so much easier.

"Oh...yes..." She cleared her throat, glancing around at their expectant faces. "You see...a friend of mine, in my classes, he..." Dick raised an eyebrow, and she forced herself to continue without looking at him. "His name is Xavier, Xavier Redd. I accepted his proposal for a 'date.'"

* * *

Thank you to **FaerieAngelx3o, Royalfire14, BerryDrops, cartoonfire, and Crimson Black **for reviewing my last chapter! .


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Whatever: Dick's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Dick pounded the punching bag, all of his thoughts jammed in his fists and hurting something besides him. It didn't matter to him anymore. They were channeling out, at least, for the time being. And it felt good.

The door to the gym of Wayne Manor slammed, and Bruce Wayne stepped in. "Dick? Shouldn't you be at school? It's Saturday." Dick rounded on him, eyes blazing and ready to fight, when he realized that it was just his surrogate father. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to explain, but now he had to.

"No," he said icily.

"No what?" asked Bruce, ignoring Dick's tone.

"I said no. I'm not going."

"Dick, I never gave you a choice in the matter. Your grades need picking up, it's not a debatable topic--"

"I. Said. No." Dick's voice became dangerously soft.

Bruce didn't even look up from adjusting his cuffs. "Well, I said yes, and mine's the opinion that counts. I'm going to a short business meeting, and by the time I get back, you'd better be gone, or Alfred and I'll have to--"

"My grades are fine now! Isn't an A enough for you? THE STUPID SCALE DOESN'T GO ANY HIGHER! DEAL WITH IT! Just leave me _alone_!" Dick roared, going back to his punching bag. He just needed to stop thinking, that was all, just stop all of his thinking...

Bruce was quiet for a moment, but Dick didn't see what he was doing. The teen was too busy punching the bag until it was dust on the floor. "Dick?" Dick didn't answer. "You were improving, you know. Your attitude and everything. Getting better. I guess it was just a phase or something." Bruce left for his meeting, and Dick stopped punching, suddenly feeling very, very tired. He crumpled to the floor, all anger gone. He was kind of empty inside when he wasn't angry. He hated it, but there wasn't a lot he could do. What else was he supposed to feel? Anger was all he knew. Pain was not an option. It was a weakness. A weakness to exploit. And goodness knows _that_ would never happen again. He would never trust anyone else like he'd trusted Kori. There wasn't a single person on this planet who really did care. They were all liars.

He got up, anger returning, and started punching again. Bruce had thought this would be a healthy way to channel his anger at the world, but surely the millionaire wasn't expecting his ward to get his workout from it every day.

* * *

Kori glanced around the room, frowning. "Where is Dick?" No one had the heart to tell her why they were sure he wasn't there.

"He's probably sick or something," Vic suggested, lying through his teeth. Kori, however, accepted the response, and sat down next to Rachel, helping Gar with his Social Studies homework. Karen turned to her boyfriend, looking very, very worried.

"You don't think he's gone suicidal or something, right? He was pretty bad off _before_, but now..." Vic stifled a gasp.

"Karen! Don't talk crazy like that! And definitely don't jinx him! Dick's fine, he'll be over her in a day or two...maybe three...or something..." The two weren't aware that Kori had been listening in as soon as she'd caught the word 'Dick.'

"Dick has a..." vic and Karen weren't sure if she was struggling to find the word or didn't want to say it. "...girl-friend?"

"No, no, what gave you that idea? We were't talking about a girlfriend Dick has, because he doesn't have one! Single guy, yup, that's Dick for you, in a nutshell, uh-huh, him dating someone? Naw, no way, impossible, forget about it--" Karen slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking her head in a wow-you're-pathetic kind of way.

"Then who must he 'come over'?" Kori asked innocently. Poor Karen was nearly banging her head on her desk. How could this girl not know? Was she that blind? Surely dating wasn't just an American custom! "He likes a certain girl very much, does he?" the foreign girl asked with a little difficulty. Karen wasn't sure what to say, but Rachel came to the rescue.

"Does it really matter to you, Kori? How's Xavier, by the way? You know, your boyfriend." Kori blushed, mumbling something and burying her head in her book. Rachel shook her head in disgust, turning back to Gar. Kori should never have said yes to Xavier if she liked Dick, in her opinion. Stupid, stupid girl.

Truth be told, Rachel herself knew exactly how poor Dick was feeling. As strange as it sounded to her, she admitted that she had liked Gar for a time, until he'd started dating a blonde named Tara. She'd gotten her heart broken by him, and he'd never even known her. At least Kori had been Dick's friend. One would think she wouldn't be so blind.

* * *

Dick sighed yet again, crawling through his math book at a snail's pace. Bruce had said that he'd either go to Saturday school or study on his own, so now he was stuck here reading the most boring book ever written. He zoned out half way through a sentence, wondering if Kori was even at that place today, or spending quality time with her _boyfriend. _Had he said the word aloud, his book would've been covered with spit. He hated Xavier. He'd never met Xavier. But that was okay, since he hated a lot of people he'd never met, and almost all the people he had. Slamming the book shut, he slipped on some shoes and went out to take a walk.

* * *

Class ended early that day, because no one felt comfortable in the same room as Kori, especially with so much on their minds. They didn't dare voice it, though. Vic used the excuse of his siblings again, and Karen had followed, claiming he was her ride home. Gar said he'd had to go with them as well, and Rachel saw that there was no reason in staying with no one to tutor. Kori was the last to leave.

She decided she'd go and see if Dick was okay, since he hadn't come today. Walking past her house, she made her way towards Dick's. She didn't actually know which one it as, but she could ask around. Hopefully, someone would know him.

Right behind her house was a cemetary, which Kori avoided at all costs. She'd never liked cemetaries. Too many dead people. Her own parents had died long before she had any memory of them, but Koma, her sister, was always troubled by it. Maybe that was why she'd always gotten so angry at Kori. She was envious of her ignorance.

But today, she stopped in front of the gate. Not fifty feet away sat a very familiar spiky-haired ex-jerk...

* * *

Dick slouched over to the cemetary right beside Wayne Manor, looking around to make sure no one saw him, and then slipping inside. In the fourth row, five gravestones down, he stopped, staring solemnly at the words before him. He plopped down on the ground, just sitting quietly, like always. It was always a little while before his eyes started to sting and burn and the tears started to flow. This was the only place he ever allowed himself to cry. Who wouldn't, in his place? Maybe he wasn't handling this as well as some other people might have done, but he was pretty good about it, he thought. At least he was still sane. For now, anyways. That was his goal: not to let anything get to him. He would always be cold as ice, hard as steel, and he'd never have to see another loved one die, because he didn't love anyone. He hated them all.

Sure enough, his eyes started to burn, and he let one tear after another fall, not bothering to wipe them away. It felt good, letting out all this bottled up emotion. And it was fine, so long as no one knew he had a weak side, or rather, a place to show his weak side. After that, where would he go?

"Dick?" ased a soft voice. He whirled around in shock. Who'd think to look for him here?

* * *

"Dick?" Kori asked softly, not wanting to startle him. He jumped up, wiping his face. _He has been crying_, Kori realized with a start. Dick, crying? That could not be possible. She tried to peer around him at the gravestones he'd been sitting in front of, but his voice interrupted her. 

"Kori?" It was unsure at first, as though he thought he was hallucinating. Then it rose, and Kori backed away a few steps, actually afraid of him. "What are you doing here? Get out! NOW!" His arms flailed out wildly in front of him, warning her not to come any closer. She didn't know what to do. "I said LEAVE! Is that too hard for you to understand? MOVE, YOU STUPID SMART-MOUTH FREAK!" She barely knew what was coming out of his mouth, but she knew he was mad, and mad at her, which was far worse.

"Dick, no, I wish to help! Please, tell me what is wrong, and I--"

"I SAID LEAVE! EVEN IF I DID NEED HELP I WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE, AND NEVER COME BACK _AGAIN_!" He shoved her away, sending her straight to the rocky, grass-free ground. She landed with a thud, pain shooting up her back, but that was nothing to her right now. Tears fell freely down her face, and she tried standing up again.

"Dick, please--"

He held his hand up in a fist, and Kori shut her mouth. Surely he wouldn't hit her? Wasn't there some law against striking females in this country? "Leave. Now." She dared not object, but fled as fast as she could, stumbling over rocks in the ground. She didn't stop to catch her breath until she was back inside her own home. His threat wasn't the only thing that had made her leave. She hadn't seen all of the two gravestones, but she'd seen enough.

MARY GRAYSON

JOHN GRAYSON

Dick's parents.

* * *

Yeah, I had to have a graveyard scene in there... 


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own TT or anything else mentioned below...

* * *

Bruce had personally driven Dick to Saturday school the next week. It didn't matter to the guardian if Dick's grades were higher than ever, he was going and that was that. Pulling up in front of the school, Bruce waited until his ward had walked through the front doors before driving off. You never knew, with Dick.

The teen had passed most of the week in a stony silence, building up his stamina for today. It was going to take everything he had in him to ignore Kori the whole day, especially because he was still hurting horribly. He'd always been good at hiding what he was feeling, though. Besides, a little extra anger from him wouldn't look out of place.

Everyone except Kori was already there when he arrived, but they knew better than to approach him. He took a seat at the back of the class, pulling out a book. Maybe, if he was lucky, Kori would ignore him today.

* * *

Kori sniffled a little bit, wiping her already puffy eyes. Saturday. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head. She didn't want to go, to be yelled at by yet another person, which was guarenteed if she saw Dick. At the thought of him, she blinked back more tears, burying her head in her pillow. She just _had_ to fall behind again. Maybe she could spare one Saturday...

"Get up," said a menacing voice. Long black hair tickled Kori's nose as her sister shook her awake. "Get up and leave. I need the house to myself today, you worthless lump. Get _out_." Kori whimpered, and Koma straightened.

"Do you really believe I am worthless, Koma?" Kori asked timidly.

Koma sighed exasperatedly. "Yes. Now go."

Kori had no spirit left. Surely if three such people thought so, she must be. What point was there for her, then? Why was she here? More tears fell as she exited the house, trudging to the school. She was going to be at least twenty minutes late.

_Good_, she thought, dreading having to meet Dick when she arrived. Maybe, if she was lucky, he wouldn't be there.

* * *

Everyone had heard--not heard _about_, but actually _heard_--the fight between Xavier and Kori on Friday. Something about Xavier cheating, and Kori being worthless, so it was no wonder. Dick was well aware of it, and pleased with the fact. They both deserved it, in his opinion. He wasn't sure if they'd broken up or not, but at least they were rocky. He'd nearly gone home smiling on Friday. 

However, when Kori walked into the room that day, his heart went out to her. She looked heartbroken and miserable. Her eyes were puffy and reddish, glistening with unshed tears, and she was shaking ever so slightly. She clearly did not want to be here. Not even murmuring a greeting, she sat down two desks away from Dick and pulled out something to work on while he read. She hunched over and scribbled on to the page while everyone just watched. Eventually they got back to their work, all except Dick.

He was far more angry now than he'd been before. How _dare_ she get so worked up over Xavier? She should be jumping for joy, she shouldn't be crying. Determined to make her more miserable, he shut his book and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

* * *

Kori knew better than to respond to his question. She could tell he was angry, and she didn't want to provoke him. Attempting to tune him out and focus on her essay, she nevertheless heard his next sentence. "You're a really bad tutor, you know that? We have to hand in surveys at the end of the quarter, and say how much extra credit points our tutors deserve. I'll be nice and give you a one." He smirked. "Only because you made me realize there are stupider people than me here." 

Kori squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue so she wouldn't break out in sobs right then and there. What had she done to deserve this? Why did everyone have to scorn her? Was this some kind of punishment? Unable to do anything about it, she buried her head in her arms and silently cried.

She felt someone sit beside her and hug her awkwardly. Rachel. Vic came and sat on her other side, patting her shoulder. "Dick, please," Karen begged. "Any day but today."

* * *

He tried to feel happy. He really did. Kori was in pain, and he'd caused it. She deserved it. But even with his hard-core logic (not) it hurt him even more to see her cry. And that was the last thing he needed at the moment, so for once, he obeyed Karen and laid off. At least, for a little while.

But that _idiotic_ girl wouldn't stop. For the next fifteen minutes she sat there with tears running down her cheeks, and Dick was getting seriously frustrated. After a little while more, he stopped ignoring her. "Cut it out, will you? Quit being such a wimp!"

The remark, though far from comforting, had the desired effect. Kori stood up, eyes blazing, and hoisted him up by the collar. Karen, Gar, Rachel, and Vic watched in a wide-eyed silence, too petrified to make a move. Dick had no idea she was this strong, and gulped. He may have bitten off more than he could chew this time. Just maybe.

"_You_ have no right to say such a thing," Kori hissed. "_You _hide behind your anger, bulling others into believing they are inferior, while you yourself cannot come to the terms with the fact that your past is _behind_ you. How many years ago did they pass, Dick?" He said nothing, and she shook him, nearly cutting off his air supply. "Tell me!"

"Ten," he choked out. Kori gripped the front of his shirt tighter.

"Ten. And yet, you have not moved on. It is pathetic. Do you think they would have wanted that? To see you waste your life like this? I doubt it." She threw him back in his chair so hard he toppled over, but he still didn't take his eyes off of her. Who knew what she'd do next? _Note to self: Stay on Kori's good side._

"I do not know what I have done to make you so angry with me. I do not know what I have done to make Xavier so angry with me. You very, very alike, especially where tempers are concerned. I may have made the error of thinking the two of you the same, but that will not happen again. I cannot stand _either _of you. He was not who I wanted him to be, and you...I will _never_ make the mistake of falling in love with someone who cannot feel it ever again." She growled at his attempt to get up, pushed him roughly back down, and left the room.

"Um..." Gar started, but Dick didn't listen. Calmly, he dusted himself off and followed Kori out the door.

"That can't be good," Vic whispered to Karen.

* * *

Kori was never coming here again. She could spend her Saturdays elsewhere, but far from here. She never wanted to see Dick's face again. Kori only made it about fifteen feet before she could barely walk, and had to take the support of the lockers to hold herself up. She was so sick of everything, she thought she might really _be_ sick.

For a minute, she thought she was randomly happy, that maybe she was having an emotional breakdown and going crazy, but then realized it was only her heart lurching. She could hear those familiar footsteps and smell that familiar cologne from her spot, but made no move to acknowledge it. It stopped just behind her.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"No you don't," Dick answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to him. He was being surprisingly gentle, considering the circumstances. She _had_, after all, nearly broken half his bones only five minutes before. Dick didn't seem to care. He cradled her in his arms and chuckled into her hair.

"You only dated Xavier because...?"

"He reminded me of you," Kori admitted. "But you told me that you would never..."

"I know. I'm sorry, Kor, so sorry. I..."

"Don't love me yet, but think you could give it a try?" Kori offered. Dick grinned.

"Sure." He kissed her uncertainly, still not completely sure what he was doing. Because, of course, he'd be an expert on what relationships were supposed to be like. Yeah, right.

He was pretty pleased with Kori's passionate response. Maybe he _had_ done the right thing. She pulled away a little while afterward, grinning widely. _I haven't seen her smile in...forever, _Dick realized. _He_ was the one who made her smile. And it felt a whole lot better than being the one to make her cry. He embraced her, just holding her close, at least, until...

"SCORE!" Gar yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Kori and Dick pulled apart, a little flustered. Vic, Karen, and Rachel were giving them knowing looks behind Gar. "Prick Grayson just scored his first date!"

"Before you, I might add," Dick mock-snapped. Gar shook his head.

"Uh-uh. I got Rachel to go out with me on Wednesday. Ha!"

Everyone was more than a little startled by the news, and Rachel just rolled her eyes. "You guys are all paired up, so what are me and Gar supposed to do?"

"That's so not it, Rae," Gar argued.

"Me being your girlfriend doesn't mean you get to call me Rae."

Kori smiled at Dick as they listened to the couple bicker, and Dick wrapped an arm around her waist. Finally, they were together. Finally, the tension was gone.

Peace at last.

* * *

Yay, they're together (waves a banner) whoop-de-doo and all that good stuff... 


	10. Epilogue

Thanks so much to **BerryDrops, cartoonfire, lilacprincessmay, Royalfire14, Kory Anders Grayson, Crimson Black, Agent Of The Divine One, Beccaxoxo704, FairieAngelx3o, RavenSis, terra-x-b.b.rox, Starsoffire, RobStarfire, Ariel34652, Lexanna Fable, imcalledkitty, CERTiFiED02, SoEffinBored** (nice penname), **RoseXxxXThorn** and** SuperJgirl5** for reviewing this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any graduation caps...yet...

* * *

"Anders, Korina!" called the master of ceremonies. As Kori walked up to the stand accompanied by a tumultous applause by her peers, she noticed Xavier glaring at her from the front seat, but ignored it. Some people never learn. 

Taking her diploma, she headed back to her seat.

"Arbor, Nicholas!"

"Austen, Trevor!"

"Baron, Alexa!"

"Baxter, Beatrice!"

"Beecher, Karen!" Kori clapped even harder for her friend, who went up to recieve her dimploma with a huge grin on her face. They waited about thirty minutes for all the names to be announced. Then, the master of ceremonies cried, "I give you the graduating class of 2020!"

The student body as a whole stood up and threw their caps in the air, yelling and laughing and creating utter chaos. Kori searched frantically, but couldn't find _anyone_ she knew, let alone--

"Dick!" she squealed happily as he literally swept her off his feet. His twinkling, sky blue eyes widened as she kissed him out of the blue, but then he relaxed and smiled.

"We made it, Kor. Or at least, _I _made it. I think Bruce is having a heart attack. Beginning of the year, he thought I'd flunk."

Kori giggled. "Not on _my_ clock."

"Watch," he corrected. It was second nature now.

"Watch," Kori agreed. He let her down gently, and she hugged him, unable to contain her happiness. "This is wonderful! We have finally completed our schooling, and have passed with flying colors! Colors, yes? Or was it banners?"

"Colors," Dick said, never letting go. "_You_ passed with flying colors, I just barely made it."

"Oh, nonsense! You had straight A's!"

"Just barely," Dick grumbled.

"What am I to do with you?"

He grinned. "Hmm...I was thinking, somewhere along the lines of this...?" He kissed her again, and she laughed, returning it. After they had pulled away, he looked around. The uproar was dying down, and everything was a little more orderly. "Now, where are the others?"

"Right here, man!" Vic came over and clapped Dick on the shoulder. "Congrats, y'all, we're outta school!"

"And it's about time," muttered Gar. "Geez, I thought I'd flunk and have to _endure_ one more year of torture!"

"You will," Rachel reminded him. "Four, actually. College, remember?" Gar was horror-struck. He obviously hadn't remembered.

"_Gar!_" cried Kori. Everyone turned to look at her in alarm. "You used the word 'endure' in a sentence! Your vocabulary is improving!" Everyone laughed, excepting Kori. Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Kori? You okay?" Dick as worriedly, drawing her into yet another embrace.

"I am fine," she sniffed. "Merely happy." He chuckled.

"I love you." Vic, Karen, and Rachel, recognizing their need to be alone (or as alone as they could get in a huge hall filled with seniors) dragged Gar away. Kori smiled up at her boyfriend through her tears of joy.

"I love you as well." Both grabbing their caps at the same time, they threw the hats up in the air, walking out the doors to the auditorium far before the caps fell to the ground, out into a promise of a bright, bright future.

* * *

Yeah...I wasn't sure how to end this...but yeah...I say that too much...

I'm taking down the sequel, just so you know. Not redoing it, or anything.

Thanks again, you guys! And thanks for everyone who read, too!


End file.
